herofandomcom-20200223-history
Laney Penn
Laney Penn is one of the main protagonists of Grojband. She is the only female member of the band and plays a guitar. She may think Corey's plans are crazy, but she is secretly have a huge crush on him, which he is unaware of. The running gag is anyone thinks Laney is a boy, even her friends in Grojband who know better. She is also Corey Riffin's love interest. Biography Short in stature, tall in ambition Laney is the rock of this rock and roll band. This red-haired firecracker is the band's bassist and self-proclaimed band manager. She tends to be the brains behind all of their work and holds all of Grojband together. Laney's biggest secret is her crush on Corey Riffin. She sees him as a true star in the making and for whatever reasons thinks he'd never be into her. Sadly for her, Corey is usually calling her names like "Man" and "Dude" which makes her feel like Corey won't ever love her back. Her thick shield of sarcasm makes her feelings toward Corey painfully obvious to everyone but Corey. Laney takes a bum rap for being the only girl in an otherwise all boy rock-outfit. Even though she can hang with the best of them, she has secret dreams of being treated like a lady. She openly mocks frilly girly-girl things, but her bedroom is a rainbowed shrine to unicorns, teen magazines and boy bands. This is another secret that she keeps hidden from everyone else but it gets exposed occasionally for instance in the episode A Knight to Remember where she was mesmerized by all of the girly unicorns and ponies. She wishes that she could be treated more like someone who would want girly, frilly things like said stuff but unfortunately for her, Laney is constantly getting mistaken for being a guy by everybody, including even her own bandmates who should know better. Laney seems to be a real master of sarcasm and smart remarks which gets used a lot by her what with hanging out with a bunch of complete idiots all the time. Appearance Laney is a girl with red hair that she has going down just below her head. She wears a yellow hair clip and black eyeshadow that she has lightly painted on her eyelids and eyebrows. Laney also wear a green T-shirt that has yellow/green sleeves and black horizontal stripes going along it. Laney wears a pair of red jeans to match the color of her hair and a pair of black leather boots to match the colors of her eyeshadow and T-shirt stripes. Personality Laney is a cute, fiery redhead who has a strong, but sweet kind of personality. Laney seems to be the only member of Grojband who has any common sense. She is always telling Corey that his ideas are bad and that he should listen to her before he goes and does them. However, Corey always ignores this and does it anyway. Laney always gets mad at Corey for it but she can't stay mad at him because of how much she loves him. Although Laney is the most intelligent and sane member of the band, she will be seen doing dumb things along with the rest of the band on many occasions. Overall, Laney truly does care for Grojband even though she doesn't express it all of the time. Trivia *Laney was originally going to be the drummer or Grojband. *Her name is a Beatles reference, because if you switch around the letters of her first and last name is spells out "Penny Lane." *Laney's personality is based off of that of Watt's from the movie "Some Kind of Wonderful." *In the episode "Curse of the Metrognome," Laney and Corey kissed and it seemed Corey seemed to have liked it. *Laney is shown to be multi-talented on instruments. External links *Laney Penn - Love Interest Wiki Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Pure Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Tricksters